Mistakes
by rex10amit
Summary: My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and these are my mistakes. Sasuke-centric, short interconnected drabbles, an AU story of if Sasuke was captured by Konoha and sentenced to death, written way back in 2010 for DeviantArt, so excuse the poor quality. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sasuke Uchiha.

And I am about to be executed today.

My life is something one would call, a road littered with mistakes, from swearing revenge, abandoning my village, and a thousand more, one after the other they fallowed each other, until one final mistake landed my here.

On a raised wooden platform, my shirt torn, body beaten and scarred, my hands chained, with a black masked man with an over sized axe to my right, a man reading off my crimes and sentence to my left, and the rest of Konoha in front of me, waiting for my head to roll on the floor.

Most men in my position would contemplate on the mistakes that they did, and beg for forgiveness, not me, instead I think on the few weeks that were before this day, and the people that visited my five feet by two feet prison cell.

People that I once dared to call my friends, team mates, fellow ninja, that now were looking at me from the front row, some with blank expressions, some with a disappointed look, some slightly glad, and two, just two, holding back tears.

As the man reading my crimes went on, my mind wondered to those weeks that passed.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha.

And these are my mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Sasuke Uchiha.

And this is my trial.

And it wasn't my most shining moment that was for sure.

My body was covered in bloody bandages, and both my ankles and wrists were bond with both handcuffs and chakra seals, so basically I was as helpless as an academy student.

But I wasn't worse for the ware, Kakashi was hospitalized with sever injuries but he'll be fine, Sakura and Naruto, which are attending my trial, had plenty of scratches and bruises, and Naruto had his entire arm in a cast.

And I wasn't the only one who was on trial either, to my right side stood a twisted fragment of a man that used to be known as Kabuto Yakushi, but after he fused the remains of Orochimaru's body with his own, the battle to win over control of his new body had slowly driven him to insanity, and in his insanity he called himself,

Kabuchimaru.

"You really think you can just chain my up!?" he shouted, shaking like a leaf with laughter, twitching "I am Kabuchimaru! The ultimate form of Orochimaru! As soon as I free myself from these seals, I will kill you all!" Neither his threats nor his laughter so much as fazed the judge and ninjas that guarded him.

They found him about two weeks after the captured me, trying to blow up a village or something like that, apparently it toke five jonin to take him down, including Tsunade.

They were trialing both of us for crimes against the village; I guess putting us both on trial at the same time was some kind poetic justice.

Despite the yelling of Kabuchimaru the judge continued "for severe crimes against the village; murder of the third hokage, with out the slightest bit of remorse, I sentence both Sasuke Uchiha and…Kabuchimaru" he said patronizing the mad man "to death." He banged his gabble and that was that, I was to be executed in five weeks time, while Kabuchimaru was to be executed the next day.

And unlike his loud protests and shouts of disgust, I simply sighed and let the guard lead me to my cell, and as I went I didn't even look at my former team mates, I didn't even listen to the cheers of the people in the courtroom as Konoha's two greatest criminals were punished, instead I looked at the twitching mass that was walking next to me.

One thing was certain to me, Kabuto was gone, and all I saw was the same old twisted snake that offered me power and a chance at revenge all those years ago.

His name was Orochimaru.

My mistake was letting him tempt me.


	3. Chapter 3

My name is Sasuke Uchiha.

And my execution is four weeks away.

And I wasn't doing so well either.

My cell isn't the most comfortable one to be found, my chakra was sealed I was also chained by two chains that came from two holes in the wall that could lengthen up to two feet, and the cell door being five feet away that didn't give me too much to do except lay on my torn up bed, I guess that the owners of the jail knew this was the cell of a dead man, so they decided to not bother on giving me a nice cell.

It was quiet, it wasn't the first day, with Kabuchimaru screaming for the guards to let him out, banging on the walls so much that his hands started bleeding, I couldn't sleep a wink, but then the day after brought his execution, and his shouting increased,

'You will not get away with this! I will come back! I will burn this accursed village to the foundation!'

He screamed bloody murder to the very end, but now my cell was deathly silent, and I liked it like that, now I could sleep in peace.

Or so I thought.

"Good morning Sasuke." I quickly sat up to see some one I hadn't seen since I was captured, Madara Uchiha "I see you've gotten yourself comfortable." His orange mask was gone revealing the face of the decrepit old man that he truly was.

I swallowed the slight disgust of seeing his face and sat up and walked as far as I could across the room "Define comfortable." I crossed my arms across my chest in interest "So they captured you too then?"

He chuckled slowly as if he found that statement a little hard to believe "That they did." He motioned to the cuffs and guard that was to his right "Your friend Naruto has one hell of a punch."

I rubbed an old wound on my shoulder in response "That he does." I looked at him straight in the eye "so what is your sentence? Death penalty like me?"

He huffed "No, unlike you they sentenced to life."

I raised an eyebrow at him "so in other words they told you to rot."

He shrugged "Basically." He looked at me amused with a smirk "And how are you doing? How is the mighty Sasuke fairing on death row?"

I looked around me messy cell and looked at him slightly tired "considering everything, pretty well." Now I walked to the back of my cell, my back facing Madara "So…why are they letting you walk around?" I faced him again "You're at least twice as dangerous me."

He rolled up his sleeves to reveal seal tags "If so much as gather chakra, these things sap all the energy out of me." He suddenly grinned at me "And you are doing well aren't you?"

I stepped back a little at the sudden change of expression.

He now laughed a bit "Sitting in a dirty cell, chained to the wall like a dog." His grin turned sinister "Itachi would be proud."

I suddenly flew out across the room full of rage until my chains could not lengthen any more and I swore I heard the wall behind me crack a little "Don't you dare even say his name you twisted old man!" I wanted to tare him apart, rip him to shreds for even saying my brother's name, if only I wasn't chained…

"Enough!" the guard shouted "both of you, now come on" he said grabbing Madara's shoulder "Back to your cell old man." And they left me to cool down, and after half a minute I relaxed and walked to my bed but before I could get there I heard Madara's voice say one last thing.

"Save a seat in hell for me Sasuke! I'm sure we'll have plenty to talk about!"

He then started laughing and as the sound of his foot steps and laughter faded I went to my bed laid down and resumed my previously interrupted rest.

His name was Madara Uchiha.

My mistake was not killing him when I had the chance.


	4. Chapter 4

My name is Sasuke Uchiha

My execution is three weeks away

It's been a week since Madara 'paid me a visit' and his laughter still lingered, his nerve to even mention my brothers name, a man who he practically caused his death, so lightly angered me to no end, it kept me up all week my mood could not have been any worse.

Little did I know someone would visit me that day that would lift my mood somewhat.

I was looking outside the small barred window on the back wall of my cell, viewing the garden behind the prison, cherry blossoms, roses and plenty of other flowers decorated it, making a beautiful sight hidden by a huge block of concrete.

I had large black circles under my eyes from lack of sleep and I was not in the mood for anything or anyone for that matter, but one person appeared outside the door of my cell all the same.

His voice was cheery and cocky "Hey Sasuke!" I looked back to see none other then Suigetsu Huzaki looking at me, face twisted in a toothy grin, purple eyes full of smug "And how are we doing on death row?"

I looked at him dryly for about a minute and then pinched the bridge of my nose to stay calm "I'm not in the mood Suigetsu." I turned my head to the window again "Go bother someone else."

He simply huffed at me "You're never in the mood Uchiha; you might as well be in the mood now since you're going to die in…" he stopped for a moment to remember how long it was to my execution "two weeks?"

"Three." I corrected him without thinking "Three weeks."

He waved a hand to dismiss the issue "same difference." He continued "So seriously how are you?"

I sighed and decided to indulge him "Fine." I turned around to face him "I'll bite, what do you want?"

He looked at me hurt suddenly "What? A guy can't visit his condemned leader just to say hey?" I looked at him humorlessly for about a minute before he dropped the act "oh right" he chuckled a bit "I forgot it's impossible for me to bullshit you."

A smirk found its way to my face "True, now tell me why are you really here?"

He smiled with a fang poking from his upper lip "Entertainment."

"What?" I said thinking I misheard him

He laughed at me "Entertainment Uchiha; Entertainment!" He laughed a little more "You left me and Juugo to fucking rot! I got electrocuted like ten times by those cloud village fucks, and what did you do? Absolutely fucking nothing!"

I stepped back a little from his sudden shouting, but he still kept smiling.

He started laughing again "And then I get interrogated by that over grown Raikage! That guy used fucking lightning bolts on me! It fucking hurt!" He toke a breath to calm himself "And then they toke us to this village…"

"Wait" I stopped him for a second "What do you mean 'us'?"

He looked at me with a scowl "Me, Juugo and Karin, you know your team mates?" he crossed his arms in anger "They toke us to this village, then we got interrogated by this fucker Ibiki, and then we get a fucking house arrest!"

"Wait" I stopped him again "If you're under house arrest then why are you here?"

He huffed "Good behavior." He uncrossed his arms "So as you can imagine from the events I told you about I need something or someone to cheer me up." He grinned at me again "And what better why to get cheered up then to see the fucker that caused all this shit look like crap and chained to the wall." He put his head between the bars "Namely you."

I raised my eyebrow at him "Well if you want to get cheered up, you can kill me, you know get even." I honestly don't know what was going through my head that time; I guess I wanted to get my sentence over and done with, for some reason I couldn't keep up with staying in prison anymore, for some reason I wanted to end it.

I wanted out.

And Suigetsu seamed very eager to oblige.

He scratched his chin thoughtfully "you know you're right! I can easily do that." He turned into water and phased through the bars and walked towards me "And it would be quick to not too much effort." He made then put his index finger on my forehead, just like when I freed him from that tube in Orochimaru's lab. "I could kill you just like that."

I closed my eyes and waited for him to do it, but he suddenly put his hand down.

"But you know what I won't." he then started walking out of my cell but was stopped by me.

"Why?" He looked at me with an annoyed expression.

"Cause' you look like crap." My eyes widened a bit "and if I kill someone who looks like crap, I feel like crap afterwards."

I sighed and put a hand to my forehead in disbelief "You're a saint." I said dryly shaking my head at him.

He stepped out of my cell then looked at me with a smile again "Well I got what I came for, that being you looking pathetic, so ill be of." He turned to leave and I was going to look out the window again when I heard him say something.

"Oh almost forgot, Karin told me to tell you something." I turned my head to see him and when I did I saw him extend his middle finger "Fuck you." I looked at him bewildered for a good two minutes before he left, but before he did I said one last thing to him.

"Tell her I said hey."

He smiled at me and said "Will do Sasuke." And left.

I looked at the spot where he was standing for a good five minutes before I pinched the bridge of my nose again, and looked out the window and resumed my sight-seeing.

His name was Suigetsu Huzaki.

My mistake was thinking he would not care


End file.
